Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a venetian blind and a method of assembling the venetian blind. It has been a continuing desire to reduce the infiltration of light between the slats of venetian blinds when in the closed position. Improvements in venetian blinds have also been directed toward simplifying both their assembly, and the replacement of damaged slats.